


Выполненное обещание

by harigane



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Долгожданная встреча главных героев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выполненное обещание

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик - подарок Deer lord на День Рождения в 2013 году.

Она ничего не помнит о том, что произошло, когда родители заехали не туда. Знает только, что они тогда все вместе потерялись на несколько дней и даже не заметили этого, пока не вернулись к дому. Но после переезда сюда ей стали сниться удивительные волшебные сны, о которых она никому не рассказывает. Не потому что боится, что ей никто не поверит, а потому что откуда-то знает: это ее собственная маленькая тайна.  
Порой она думает: а что, если все это правда? Что, если все произошло на самом деле? Бани, ведьмы, странные создания, белый дракон...  
При мысли о драконе ей всегда становится грустно, но и как-то светло на душе. Интересно, почему?  
Соседи поговаривали, что в том лесу живут духи, и что это они водили семью Огино за нос. Удивительно, что отпустили. Уже бывало, что люди пропадали там и никогда больше не возвращались.  
"Ну какие в наше время могут быть духи в лесу?!" - сердито думает Тихиро после очередной такой истории.  
Но с фактами не поспоришь. С ней и родителями действительно что-то случилось. Только вот стоит ли задумываться об этом? Главное, они вернулись живы-здоровы. Соваться в лес снова Тихиро совершенно не хочется, и она старается обходить его стороной.  
Однако сны не дают ей полностью забыть о том случае.  
  
Тихиро учится в новой школе и переписывается со старыми друзьями. Все вроде как прежде, но она чувствует, что изменилась и теперь как-то по-другому все воспринимает.  
Переходный возраст? Последствия переезда?  
Она не знает. Но эти перемены определенно к лучшему. Ей легко, а внутри появилась уверенность в своих силах. Справилась же... с чем?  
В ушах звучит вкрадчивый голос страшной большеголовой ведьмы из снов, и Тихиро поспешно трясет головой, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания.  
Какая она все-таки впечатлительная.  
Пытаясь избавиться от ярких картинок, плавающих в голове, она начинает учиться рисовать.  
Сначала получается плохо, и она раздраженно смотрит на кривые рисунки, которые нисколечко не похожи на то, что ей видится.  
Но порвать и выбросить их рука не подымается.  
Она пробует рисовать снова и снова, выкраивая время между занятиями в школе и прогулками с новыми друзьями. Родители не понимают такого внезапного интереса к искусству, но радуются, что у нее появилось интересное хобби.  
  
Первый рисунок, который у нее получается таким, каким нужно - рисунок с белым драконом, летящим по небу.  
Когда она посмотрела на него, едва закончив рисовать, то почувствовала - вот оно.  _Все правильно_. А потом внезапно расплакалась, повторяя между всхлипами чье-то имя.  
Хаку... кажется.  
Хорошо, что родителей в это время не было рядом, а то они точно подумали бы что-нибудь не то.  
Выплакавшись, она успокаивается и продолжает рисовать с удвоенным усердием.  
Вскоре все персонажи ее снов смотрят на нее со стен комнаты, и Тихиро охватывает опустошение после грандиозной проделанной работы.  
И с этого дня ей больше не снятся волшебные сны.  
Она как чувствовала. Наверное, поэтому так неистово старалась запечатлеть их.  
Как бы то ни было, рисовать она не бросила, пусть даже сюжеты ее картин стали другими. Теперь она рисовала природу и пейзажи и стала много времени проводить на свежем воздухе.  
А еще поступила в школу с художественным уклоном.  
  
Рисунки странных созданий с таинственным видом наблюдают за ней со стен, и Тихиро улыбается им перед сном как старым, пусть и воображаемым знакомым.  
Так они и живут, пока она не оканчивает старшую школу, и ей впервые за долгое время не снится сон о том случае из детства.  
В нем - никаких приключений. Она просто стоит напротив здания, -  _того самого_ , - выкрашенного красной краской, местами уже облупившейся, и напряженно вглядывается в темную глубь входа. Через некоторое время вдруг поднимается ветер, и дом стонет голосом, похожим на человеческий. Она ежится невольно и закрывает глаза, защищаясь от налетевших потоков воздуха.  
\- Мы обязательно встретимся, - вдруг шепчет ей кто-то на ухо.  
Она вздрогнула, обернулась и проснулась, так и не успев увидеть говорившего.  
  
Чтобы продолжить обучение ей нужно уехать отсюда. Здесь нет институтов, которые подходят ее запросам.  
Постаревшие родители со слезами на глазах провожают ее.  
Тихиро же не переживает. Она чувствует, что ей пора двигаться дальше.  
Она не берет с собой ни одного рисунка. Без толку бесконечно цепляться за старые воспоминания. Они лишь удерживают ее на земле. А Тихиро хочется взлететь и нестись вперед, наслаждаясь свободой, ветром и шерстью, щекочущей голые колени...  
Стоп, причем здесь шерсть?  
Тьфу ты. Выкинуть, выкинуть все это из головы, разве она уже не вырисовала из себя все, что возможно?..  
  
Тихиро без проблем поступает в выбранный институт и заселяется в общежитие. Впереди несколько лет студенческой жизни.  
Что-то идет не так, когда в первый день на занятиях она видит студента с зелеными глазами, холодными, прозрачными и чистыми, как вода из горного источника.  
"Влюбилась?! - думает она, пытаясь унять бешено стучащее сердце. - Нет, нет, тут что-то другое... почему мне кажется, что я его знаю?.."  
Она не может не пялиться на него, вернее - не коситься, так как он сидит в стороне от нее.  
Его гордый профиль, темные волосы, овал лица... она будто знает каждую его черточку наизусть.  
Как будто рисовала его несколько лет подряд.  
Рисовала?..  
Всю пару он не обращает на нее ровным счетом никакого внимания.  
Тихиро пытается слушать, что говорит им преподаватель, но сосредоточиться все равно не может. В голове водят хороводы смутные образы, временами вспыхивая и расцвечиваясь разноцветными красками. К концу пары она просто сгорает от желания схватиться за кисть и немедленно выплеснуть это разноцветье на бумагу. Такого с ней не случалось уже давно.  
Этот парень ее Муза, что ли?  
Когда звенит звонок, она вскакивает с места одной из первых, быстро кидает вещи в сумку и спешит на выход из аудитории.  
Кажется, сегодня больше никаких занятий нет, а если даже и есть, не страшно, если она их пропустит. Все равно в первый день только вводные лекции.  
Сейчас ей нужно успокоиться. А чтобы привести мысли в порядок, нужно порисовать где-нибудь в одиночестве.  
\- Тихиро.  
Она споткнулась на ровном месте и остановилась, боясь обернуться.  
Этот голос... Не может быть.  
\- Тихиро.  
Она все-таки повернулась и посмотрела на него. На знакомого незнакомца, от вида которого у нее голова шла кругом.  
\- Не называй меня по имени так просто, - срывающимся голосом сказала она ему.  
Он посмотрел на нее несколько удивленно. Взгляд его был светел. Таких не бывает у нормальных людей.  
\- Тихиро, что с тобой? Ты меня не помнишь?  
И тут она разрыдалась, так же как тогда, когда в первый раз правильно нарисовала его.  
Кохаку.  
В голове напрочь перепутались сны и реальность. Сейчас она бы нисколько не удивилась, если бы увидела прыгающие головы без тела или говорящую лягушку.  
\- Пожалуйста, успокойся, - Хаку осторожно обнял ее (когда только успел подойти?), и Тихиро тут же вцепилась в его рубашку, будто боялась, что он внезапно исчезнет.  
Мир сузился до его рук на ее спине, тепла его тела и мягкого голоса.  
\- Мы снова встретились, как я и обещал.  
\- Ты... ты не уйдешь? - чуть успокоившись, выпалила она.  
\- Только если ты сама этого захочешь.  
\- Ты правда-правда Хаку?  
\- Правда.  
\- А то, что... было  _тогда_... правда?  
\- Правда.  
\- А я думала, это просто сны, но я все-все зарисовала, поэтому не забыла.  
\- Люди не могут помнить о том, что с ними было в мире духов... но тебе помог амулет. Он вывел тебя на правильную дорогу.  
Тихиро крепко зажмурилась и тряхнула головой. Неожиданное осознание реальности тех невероятных событий как будто оглушило ее.  
Но ей было спокойно. Ведь Хаку рядом, а значит она все вынесет и со всем справится.  
\- Так значит, ты решила стать художницей, - он улыбнулся ей.  
\- А ты стал волшебником, как хотел?  
\- Не совсем, - он отвел взгляд, - давай поговорим об этом в другом месте.  
Тихиро вспомнила, что они все еще находятся в коридоре университета и вспыхнула, да так что покраснели даже уши. Мало того, что она разревелась как маленькая девочка во время перемены у всех на глазах, так Хаку еще и утешать ее тут же пришлось.  
\- П-прости, что я так бурно отреагировала, - промямлила она, шмыгнув носом, и тяжело вздохнула.  
"Ни капельки ты не выросла, Тихиро. То же мне, студентка. Ведешь себя как капризный ребенок".  
\- Прости, - еще раз повторила она уже тверже и посмотрела на Хаку.  
\- А ты выросла, Тихиро, - заметил он, тем временем внимательно разглядывая ее, - внешне, внутри ты осталась такой же... Тебе не за что извиняться.  
\- Что значит, внутри я осталась такой же? - несколько возмущенно потребовала ответа она.  
\- Ты осталась Тихиро,  _той же_  Тихиро. Пойдем.  
Он потянул ее за собой за руку, и она почувствовала, будто ветер толкает их в спины, убыстряя шаги.  
\- Надеюсь, мне не придется потом спускаться одной по страшной длинной лестнице... - пробормотала она.  
\- Я тебя не брошу. - уверенно сказал Хаку и крепче сжал ее ладонь.  
Это казалось сном, волшебным сном, какие ей снились в детстве. Но на этот раз все происходило по-настоящему.  
Хаку выполнил обещание.  
А что теперь делать дальше они решат уже вместе.


End file.
